The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Armageddon
(If You haven't read my fanfic The Legend of Zelda: Serenade of Souls, you should, since it is a prequel to this (credit goes to nintendo for characters, location, and making the games that inspired this fanfic, also to me, soldierofpoland for temples, storyline, mechanics)) The game begins with Link sleeping (as usual) on a rock with a makeshift spear and round wooden shield next to him. 'LINK! Are you sleeping again? If we all get killed by Gerudo raiding parties in our sleep because you're too lazy to take your shift, I'll kill you dead!' This is Link's Brother, Fado, who is not exactly the best candidate for the Triforce of Wisdom, as you can tell. 'If I catch you sleeping again, I'll make sure you never wake up!' You rub your eyes and sit up. You are on a dry, rocky mountain which is overlooking a vast desert. This is Fallen Hyrule, a result of the destruction of this world's Triforce. You look behind you where your elder brother and younger sister sleep. Whe you turn back around, you see a small party of Gerudo scavengers scaling the mountain. You now gain control of Link, and must fight off the gerudo warriors. To do this, you must enter duel mode, in which you face an enemy one on one, and the control stick serves as directions that you can swing your sword, and horizontal blocking is a and vertical blocking is b. Once they are all defeated, you turn around to notify your brother, and see that he has been tied up, along with your sister, and that the Gerudo ambushed you from the back. You run towards them, but the gerudo gallop off too fast to follow. You must go down the path they took, which eventually leads to a cave. You enter, hoping to find the gerudo, but are intercepted by some low class enemies like keese, chus and bokoblins. after tearing through the cave, you reach an old man with a long beard and a hood. 'Ah, I see you made it to the back of the cave. Congratulations. As a reward for your endeavours, I shall tell you a story. Years ago, before you were born, this land was a lush, beautiful world. You are within Death Mountain, which once ran rich with priceless ores. There was a peaceful race, the gorons, who had made their home here. Everything was...well, perfect. Then, the princess of your race, the Hylians, decided to destroy the Triforce to end the cycle of reincarnation that had brought Hyrule so much pain and suffering. She assembled the Triforce with the help of the unsuspecting Hero, and slew the Gerudo King. With a single wish, she brought about this era of suffering which you were born into. Now, the very land is tearing itself apart without the balance of the Triforce. Even the people were torn by war. Eventually, the Gerudo besieged Hyrule Castle. The fight was long and bloody, but the Gerudo prevailed, and ever since, we have been a scattered people.' You are given the option to ask if he's seen any gerudo, or why he's in this cave, or why he is telling you this. To the first, he responds that he has not, to the second he says that it is the only place in the world free of the evils of death. To the third, he responds that there is a shrine on this mountain which holds something that can help save Hyrule from this dark era. You set out from the cave for the mountain peak, where the shrine is supposedly. When you get there, you peek over a boulder to see a Gerudo camp set up in front of the shrine. Several Gerudo in Iron Knuckle outfits stand in front of a Persian style building and are trying to break through some rubble blocking the entrance. At this point, you must sneak through the Gerudo camp. When you reach the shrine, you find no way in. Suddenly, a Gerudo warrior grabs your shoulder. She has a red cloak on and a bracelet on each wrist. 'Get down' she whispers, as an Iron Knuckle passes by. You may choose to ask her why she didn't turn you in, or what the gerudo are doing here. To the first, she responds that just because she is Gerudo doesn't mean she is allied with them. To the second, she says there is a great treasure in the shrine that they want. She gets a sly look in her eye, and speaks: 'Hey! Kid! D'you think you could fit through that hole in the second story? Maybe you can get the treasure first!' She boosts you up and you enter Death Mountain Shrine, the first dungeon. This is a fire dungeon, and concentrates on using fire to burn and melt things, as well as a returning mechanic of using fire to heat sand into glass. Enemies are Fire Keese, Likes, Chus, Lizalfos, Grinexx, Moldorms, Bokoblins, and Gerudo Archers. The miniboss is an Iron Knuckle who will attack by swinging an axe, as usual. You must get her to swing it into a wall, then press a to leap onto the axe and do a button combo to attack the head. After doing this thrice, victory is yours. At this point, you can loot the Gerudo's corpse. The axe is too heavy to lift, but the Gerudo had a scimitar that you can use to cut things. Using this, you can use a new move, the Spin. You must put the scimitar to use to cut through ropes, kill enemies that require hacking, cut barriers and hit slash switches. When you get to the boss, it is a dragon with a mounted rider. He draws a flaming sword, and the battle against Guardian of Din: Eldin begins. He attacks by charging you, breathing fire, and trying to gust you into the spikes surrounding the arena. When he charges you, you must press a to jump onto the dragon's head. He will rush forward and you will engage in a dragonback duel. In this duel, your goal is to push him off the dragon's tail. The first duel, he knocks you off when you get to the base of the neck, the next duel, he stops you at the base of the tail, and in the third he finally gets pushed off. Now you must fight him on foot. He will do an attack called the Flame Spin in which he does a spin attack that sends out fire. you must roll underneath the fire wave or backflip above it, and then he will be tired and vulnerable. after three bouts, he cedes to you. The gerudo from earlier walks in. 'Good work defeating my guard. This means that you must be the hero. I am Din, one of Hyrule's Three Golden Goddesses. You may ask why I am trapped in human form. As I'm sure you are aware, the Triforce was destroyed. Well, that had an...unfortunate effect on us goddesses. We are trapped in human form until the Triforce has been restored. And that is what you must do, Link. Save hyrule, as your ancestors have done for generations before you.' She now gives you the Staff of Storms, which is the main item of the game (like the serenade of souls in the other games). The first ability of it is to cause an eruption of lava, water, or sand depending on the area. You are transported to the foot of the mountain, on the edge of the Hyrule Wastes (Hyrule Field). In the middle are Hyrule Ruins, the destroyed remains of Hyrule Castle. There are patrolling Gerudo parties on the Wastes that you must avoid on your way to the Withered Woods, a land overtaken by Skullkids where Farore is. Using your Staff of Storms, you must get into the woods. As you enter, you hear a child laughing. A chill runs up your spine, and you turn around to see a pair of bloodred eyes watching you. You hear a leaf crunch behind you, and you turn around to see a Skullkid with unnaturally sharp teeth grinning at you. You hear a wild yelp and something leaps onto your back. A club hits the back of your skull, and you know no more. You awaken in a wooden cage hanging from a tree. Next to you is a cage holding a green haired girl with tattered clothes. You can ask her where you are, or if she is Farore. To the first, she says that the two of you are in the Skullkid village, and that they are planning on devouring one of them and sacrificing the other to appease some pagan deity. To the second, she says yes. You can now tell her that Din sent you, or that You need to get out of here with her. To the first, she will smile weakly, but say nothing. To the second, she confesses she is not sure how. You must then swing your cage towards hers. Doing so will break her bars. She will grab your hand and use a thickish bar to bash open your cage. Thus begins Skullkid Village, a mini-dungeon involving sneaking out with Farore. Eventually you make it out, and Farore grants you the ability to manipulate winds with the staff. Now you must find Nayru. However, as you leave the forest, you hear a slight rustle. You whip around and out comes King Poe, a character from my last fanfic. He pulls out a black-bladed scythe and bears down on you. It makes contact with your skull, and everything goes white. You awaken in a shadowy area with some ghostly white trees. You cannot see anything, and must roll into a tree. It will illuminate the area, revealing skeletons hanging from the cavern roof. One of them rattles, and hops down. 'Yet another from the world of the living' it says in a raspy voice. 'But you are not dead...interesting...' He pulls out a boomerang. 'you remind me of myself, boy. is your name...link?' You nod. 'Ah so the curse demise sentenced me to is real. that means Zelda...' You suddenly have a flashback to hearing a story about a princess known as Zelda, who sentenced her kingdom to its current state. In the present, the skeleton carries on. 'I am your ancestor, the Goddess's First Chosen Hero. Your presence means Hyrule is in disarray. I grant this boomerang to you, may it light your way.' With that, he dissolves. The item is the light boomerang, which is carved in the likeness of a Loftwing. This boomerang can stick in walls and retrieved with its button. It is also luminescent, and shines in a small radius around it. its flight can be partially controlled with the c-stick.